


Summon my Soulmate

by moomoo42



Series: Rare Ships [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Summon Soulmate, Summoning, Summoning Circles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoo42/pseuds/moomoo42
Summary: The Marauders summon one of their soulmates. No one expected an emo boy with a sword.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Remus Lupin
Series: Rare Ships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605196
Comments: 2
Kudos: 143





	Summon my Soulmate

"Are you sure she'll be one of our soulmates and if she is how will we know who's soulmate she is?" Peter asks for the third time.

"The four of us are doing the summoning so they have to be one of our soulmates and the first place you and your soulmate touch will leave a mark," I answer.

"Yeah, and how do you know it will be a girl?" Sirius asks from where he's drawing the summoning circle in front of us.

"We... well... James said if it summoned his soulmate it would be Lilly," Peter stammers.

"Then she'll have no choice but to go on a date with me!" James exclaims from the other side of the large circle where he's putting away extra ingredients from the potion I'm stirring.

"Yeah, because she'll be so happy about being summoned down to the dungeons in the middle of the night," Sirius teases.

"The potions done," I say interrupting what would probably have become a wrestling match.

"The circles finished too."

"Okay, let's do this," James says coming up next to me with four glasses which I fill with the potion.

"Bottoms up," Sirius says grabbing one of the glasses and chugging it. We all follow his lead. The potion tastes kind of minty, salty and a little spicy. Once we're finished drinking we nod to each other before all taking our places around the circle and starting to chant.

Alium dimidium animae suae ut integrum mihi. Alium dimidium animae suae ut integrum mihi.  
alium dimidium animae suae ut integrum mihi." The circle lit up growing brighter and brighter as we chanted until suddenly the circle was enveloped in a darkness so that none of us could see it. slowly the darkness disappeared leaving a person where it once was. It's a boy with shaggy, messy black hair, olive skin, and dark brown eyes, wearing a black shirt, black jeans, and a jacket. What is the most eye-catching thing about him though is the large black sword he's wielding.

"Who in Hades are you and what do you want?" he growls with a dark glare.

"We did a ritual that is supposed to summon one of our soulmates," Sirius answers happily not looking at all bothered by the sword. The boy looks momentarily surprised before going back to his glare.

"And how do you know if it worked?" he asks cautiously.

"There will be a mark left where ever you and your soulmate first touch," I explain.

"What kind of mark?" he asks.

"The book doesn't say."

"Fine, let's get this over with," he says with a sigh looking like he doesn't actually believe it will work. 

James and Sirius step forward first and the boy holds his hand out to them which they take turns touching, but nothing happens. Next James pushes Peter forward who looks terrified of the sword. The boy sighs and then suddenly the swords gone replaced by a ring. When Peter still doesn't move the boy rolls his eyes and flicks him on the forehead making James and Sirius snicker. There's still no mark. I feel my chest tighten. Does this mean he's my soulmate? But I'm a werewolf, a dark creature, I can't have a soul mate. The boy turns to me with a raised eyebrow his hand held out in front of him. I slowly step forward and raise my hand towards his closer and closer until our middle fingers touch. Suddenly warmth spreads from my fingers, up my arm, and to my chest. We both jump back in shock. I quickly look down to see what looks like a shadow wrapped around my finger. I look over to the boys to see a black wolf wrapped around his.

"I'm Remus, Remus Lupin, and I'm a werewolf and a wizard," I say feeling like I could tell him anything.

"Nico Di Angelo, Demigod."

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
